Homme
by Mimoo
Summary: Il était shinobi, mais pas homme. OS


**Titre :**** Homme**

**Auteur :**** Mimoo**

**Disclaimer :**** Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating :**** Pour tout public/ K / G**

**Note :**_**Hm, pas grand-chose à dire. Si ce n'est m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe, pour l'OOC et le peu de matière constituant ce ficclet. L'ennui cause ma perte --**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Homme**

Pour être un homme chez les ninjas, il ne suffit pas de savoir lancer un shiruken, malaxer son chakra ou se servir de sa tête. Il ne faut pas non plus se contenter d'avoir déjà tué et croire que l'on a tout vécu. Pour être réellement un homme, il faut vraiment avoir ce vécu derrière soi. Tuer un humain vous endurcit, ouvre des blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais dans votre âme, mais ça ne fait pas de vous un homme.

D'après Shikamaru, pour être un homme il fallait savoir se servir de son vécu pour éviter des erreurs à venir. Oui. Sa définition ne se résumait qu'à ce simple fait. Et rien ne pourrait lui faire changer de vision des choses.

Pour lui il fallait donc tirer une leçon du passé. Quelque soit son âge, un humain n'était pas un homme s'il répétait une erreur du passé, s'il n'était pas capable de prendre du recul sur son vécu.

C'est pour cela que lui, il n'était pas un homme.

Il avait du vécu derrière lui. L'examen chunnin mémorable et effroyable, l'échec de sa toute première mission en tant que chef d'équipe pour ramener Sasuke Uchiha, les missions qui avaient suivi, les gens qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de tuer, puis la mort de son sensei. Cette mort qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et qui resterait ancrée dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Avec la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi, il avait réellement pris conscience du fait qu'un shinobi n'est pas un surhomme. Il joue sa vie à tout instant, quelque soit son niveau.

Mais malgré les notions acquises après la mort de son sensei, malgré son « expérience » du terrain, le fait qu'il sache pertinemment que lorsqu'on ne détient pas l'avantage du nombre ou que l'on n'a pas le niveau de l'adversaire, il est plus prudent de rester en retrait, malgré tout ça, il avait fait l'erreur qu'aurait commis un simple genin.

Tout le monde ou presque au village sait qui est Shikamaru. C'est un stratège impitoyable, que le nouvel Hokage de Konoha a bien fait de nommer comme son premier conseiller. Shikamaru Nara a une réputation en béton, personne ne doute de ses paroles, ni de ses ordres. Même ses anciens coéquipiers ont appris à s'effacer devant lui. Il n'a pourtant rien demandé, mais c'est ainsi. Quand il se promène en regardant le ciel, il sait que les passants lui jettent de petits coups d'œil respectueux. Ils voient tous en lui un homme, un vrai.

Mais Shikamaru n'est pas un homme.

Puisqu'il n'est pas parvenu à tirer des leçons de son vécu, non, il n'est pas un homme.

Là, en regardant les ninjas de son équipe d'éclaireurs qui se battent avec leurs dernières forces, il sait qu'il n'est et ne sera jamais un homme. Il n'a pas réussit à être à la hauteur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et comme il va sans doute mourir aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, il n'aura jamais la chance de pouvoir l'être.

Quand il s'élance sur un de leurs adversaires, kunaïs en main, il est résigné à mourir. Il a l'infime espoir de pouvoir au moins ressembler à un homme en affrontant la mort de front.

Au moment de frapper, il croise le regard d'un de ses coéquipiers.

Konohamaru le regarde avec le même respect que s'il s'agissait de Naruto, leur Hokage.

Pour Shikamaru, cela signifie qu'il ressemble à un homme à cet instant. Alors il marmonne une dernière fois contre les arbres qui l'empêchent de voir le ciel et les nuages, et frappe son ennemi de plein fouet.

Le combat est rapide. Il tombe après quelques minutes, sans forces. Face à un ninja aussi puissant, il n'avait aucune chance de toute façon. Au loin il voit Konohamaru et Udon tenter de se débarrasser d'un des ninjas. Eux non plus, n'ont aucune chance. Shikamaru pense une dernière fois que s'il n'avait pas été aussi bête et immature, Udon et Konohamaru, et même Moegi qui repose face contre terre un peu plus loin, auraient pu devenir de vrais hommes dans leur cœur.

Avant que son adversaire ne lui porte le coup fatal, le Nara a juste le temps de voir Konohamaru ouvrir de grands yeux, puis tout devient noir.

_**Plus je relis, plus je trouve ça vraiment spécial, pour ne pas dire nul. Mais bon...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


End file.
